light shines on the gravity of justice
by chuunibyou otaku-kun
Summary: izuku finds he has a quirk when saving a freind. now with his quirk all for one and skills where can he go? izuocho more parings later(possibly)
1. Chapter 1 beginnings

"TALKING"

THINKING*

~~~~~~~~ muttering

(scene change)

oh don't own my hero academia

today was not his day, no scratch that this was not his life, quirkless, nerd, and week. he couldn't make friends, his hero told him his dream was unattainable, and to top it off the villain had got away... wait was that an explosion?! Bakugo! he turned to se a crowd watching his... er ... rival? getting choked by the very villain he had let excape. being the scaredy-cat he was he watched for ten seconds befor rushing in and grabbing the slime.

far right corner of the crowd srtood the pale weak form of his hero, staring in awe as the boy he just talked to ran to help a kid when he could see 7 other heros here in costume, yet the quirkless boy was the hero in an ironic twist of fate.

" maybe... just maybe I misju- oh hell... what the heck am I saying! this boys more of a hero then me...the hell is that?"

back in the fight the boys arm suddenly glowed.

" spectrum axe kick!" a rainbow of colors later left the slimy villain on the ground and confused,

the boy points at the villain, and captures him in a ball of light grabbing the bottle from earlier he reinserts the villain in the bottle and tossed it to the far corner, the bottle landed in mini all mights arms. before anyone could do any thing the boy flashed out of existence. all might gave the bottle to another hero and went to find the boy.

\- ten minutes later -(ally way)

"I AM HERE... WANTING TO TALK!"

" IM SORRY, I WAS WRONG..."

the boy bumped into all might.

" AHHHHHHHHH!... oh sorry all might... I sho-"

"ULD HAVE DONE EXACLY WHAT YOU DID!... I WAS WRONG. KID YOU WONT BE A HREO... BECOUSE YOU ARE MY HERO."

"come again?..."

" YOUR MY HERO, YOU JUMPED IN TO SAVE A BOY WHEN 8 "HEROS" INCUDING ME STOOD BY AND WATCHED. THEREFORE I TAKE BACK AND SAY, " YOU TOO CAN BE A HERO!... ER WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?"

..." eh?"

" YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME."

"oh Izuku, Izuku Midorya "

"VERY WELL YOUNG MIDORYA. I WISH TO GIVE YOU A GIFT... MY QUIRK!"

[chirp chirp] ... "come again?"

oh boy this is not going to turn out well is it* all might thought.

" DONT ASK TOO MUCH BUT I CAN GIVE YOU MY M QUIRK"

" but that should be imposible you cand just ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-" Midorya mumbles.

sigh- transforms to energy saving mode, my quirk is called one for all on person has it passes it on they take it enhance it and pass it on, so on and so forth, I'm the seventh user. you would be the eighth user do you wanna do it?"

" yes!"

[poof] "THEN LETS GO TO OUR LIMITS AND BEYOND... PLUUUUUUSSSSSS ULLLLTRRRRAAAAA!"

all might punched the air causing a door to fall..."ahhhh! our door!" Midorya shouts.

"OH SORRY GOT CARRYED AWAY..."

Midorya sighed, then asked "what did I do? I kicked and next thing I saw was the bad guy I the bottle again.

"WELL LETS NOT GET SO HIGH..."

" huh"

"LOOK DOWN"

Midorya looks down to seehe was fling with a disk of light under each foot. well before they shattered and he fell.

" ow my face. when i said i wanted a flashy quirk this isnt what i had in mind"

\- next day- (Dagobah municipal beach)

"ARE YOU READY TO TRAIN?"

Midorya nods. having been told his training.

" I'm to clean the beach. I'm allowed any means short of teleportation ... noy that I can do that anyway. any washers or dryers must be flown or at least carried. I'm allowed to use the junk for trtaining as well I must attempt to sleep 7 hours a night you will supply my 3 containers of tiger balm a week. that pretty much sum it up?"

" YES NOW I MUST GO!"

Izuku pointed a finger it a fridge. a shot rang out as a red light bullet hit and drilled a hole threw the door.

" secret finger bade!" Izuku slashed his finger by the fridge, the top slid down. the diagonal cut and fell on the ground. Izuku was happy. he had been up late working on the three techniques. Izuku kept his disk flight ability in use. so he could increase his speed and use. the advantage he felt had he had was the analytical skill he had picked up due to his passion. " well he never said it had to be in one piece." he stepped up to another fridge stood there thinking than tipped it away before rolling it over his shoulder throwing it judo style, landing it in the truck that was going to hold the trash. he slashed several items for practice than fired several shots practicing in shooting in different light frequencies

" lets see my quirk lets my control light turning it in to a weapon... can I actually turn the light into weapons? " he asked himself this is going to take awhile.

-8 months later. 2 months till exam.

[04:00]

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIMMMMMMM DOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEE!" was heard by an entire two people. himself and the "symbol of justice"

" WELL WELL WELL HOLY COW! WELL DONE YOUNG MIDORIA! YOU HAVE EARNED THE PRIZE. ... EAT THIS![HOLD UP A HAIR]"

..." eh?"

"WOULD YOU RATHER A KISS?"

"give me the hair."

he ate the hair."

"I'm assuming I needed the dna from the hair?"

[poof] "that is correct. because your going to see me like this a lot like now my real name is Yagi"

"ok all... Yagi" Midorya stated before falling asleep

-2 months of control training later-(u.a university)

"OUT OF MY WAY DEKU! OR IM GOING TO FRY YOU, FUCKING NERD!"

I'm going to stop here ill try to ger chapter two up by Monday but no promises


	2. Chapter 2

glowing at the exam

"OUT OF MY WAY DEKU! OR IM GOING TO FRY YOU, FUCKING NERD!"

"kacchan! " Izuku jumped to the side due to instinct ... and tripped. on his way down, he suddenly stopped. he realized he was floating

"sorry I used my quirk on yo-" a brown haired girl started to say when in a flash the boy previously float in front of her was beside her... still floating

" I'm taking it your quirk is anti-gravity?" Izuku asked going into hero mode.

" zero gravity actually but same concept. how are you able to move?" the girl asked

" my quirk is light control that means I control all light. so flight is possible." Izuku stated.

" well any way I'm Ochaco Uraraka and your ... deku?" she said

"well actually its Izuku- human bomb over there calls me that as an insult. nice to meet you Uraraka-san " Izuku said.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! though I think its a nice usually means "nothing" but in my mind it means " small roots" but the smallest roots lead to the best trees!" she said bubbly

izukus face turned red" call me deku any time!"

she laughed" thanks, well gotta go to the exam."

"hold that statement till you release me..." he mutterd

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said slapped her hands together "release!"

Izuku smiled and gave her a fist bump, then grabbed her, "lets move! he said flying towered the main building passing an certain firecracker on the way.

"DEKUUUUUUUU!"

"hurry up kacchan!" he yelled.

" kacchan?" she asked "as in sl-"

" no ka- comes from his name c is c4 a type of bomb and then Chan suffix ka-c-Chan"

" oh good. thought it was an insult" she sighed

" wellll... sorta. c4 bombs are" child's play" to him" deku stated as he landed in the auditorium put her down waited seven people saw that three people ahead of her was a boy with pipes sticking out of his legs "ingenium?' the boy heard and replied "you know of my brother?"

" ingenium. the turbo hero. quirk, engine, fueled by orange acid anything made of oranges can make it run. he is fast and focused, " Izuku said off the top of his head." though orange juice is the fastest source of energy." he added as they went off. Izuku made sure to sit three seats away from the girl and told the boy to sit seven seats from him the boy did so curiously.

"HELLOOOOO EVERYBO-OD-DY!"

"present mike?!" izuku stated" he works here?"

" shut it deku , "

" hold on kacchan? you next to me?"

"someone has to shut you up" kacchan

"you look like you wanna tell me something." deku said knowing what it was.

"ill ask just before I blow you up"the explosion user huffed

"if you can,"deku replyed

"may I have a question turbo asked"

"GO AHEAD LISTENER NO 5764662"

"[BEEEP... A MICRAPHONE TURNED ON ] ONE, ON THE SCREEN THERE ARE THREE ROBOTS, WHERAS ON THE BOOKLET THERE ARE FOUR. IF THIS IS A TYPO THIS SCHOOL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF ITSELF FOR LETTING ITS FORMER STUDENTS DOWN AND TWO WHOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT PLEASE ITS GETTING DISTRACTING" [BZZZZ MIKE TURNS OFF]

Izuku stood " may I guess the answer?"

"GO AHEAD!"

"[BEEP] THE LOGICAL ANSWER IS THE NOT SHOWN BOT IS PROBBABLY A "SIDE CHERICHTER" NOT WORTH ANYTHING BUT MORE POWERFUL THAN THE OTHERS... IM I RIGHT IN MY ASSUMPTION?" [BZZZ]

" THATS QUITE THE BRAIN YOUVE GOT THERE, YES THAT IS EXACTLY RIGHT!"

'question!" Izuku stated still standing.

"YES?"

[BEEP]" IF YOU TAG TEAM WHO GETS POINTS AND, OR HOW ARE THEY SPLIT?"[BZZZ]

"GOOD QUESTION NO 5764655, IF THERE ARE TAG TEAMS EACH ONEAND THREE POINTER IS SPLIT BETWEAN THE TWO IN AN ULTERNATEING PATTERN, THE TWO IS SPLIT IN HALF."

"thank you present mike"

(at arena a: )-ten minutes later-

izuku walks up to Ochaco, but is stoped by turbo." she looks like she is prepareing for battle -"

" what was the question i asked?"

"... I see you knew we were going to be split in groups"

" the seats gave it away"

Izuku taps on her shoulder. " wanna partner up?"

" really?"

" I mean you don't- "

"id love too!"

" ok hears my idea feel free to add changes. ill fly above you, release gravity and push them up. ill smash them and when we don't have any more you drop them. sound good?"

" ok sounds easy!"

"in the chance we meet the big goose egg leave it to me, ill figure something out."

" your smart!"

" no just being a nerd helps sometimes."

" ... your a-?"

"START...WHAT DID YOU THINK THERE WOULD BE A COUNT DOWN? MOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!"

" yes I'm a nerd lets go!"

" huff sorry bad shape- ahh!"

Izuku grabs her and fly's to the center of town, the robots attack at once, the second Ochaco hit the ground she started slapping the robots, then pushing them up, Izuku alternated between shooting them full off holes and slashing them to pieces. he sometimes smashed them in with a light glove punch to keep it fresh,

"three more from the back" izuku warned.

" got it" she responds. turning to take care of them only for one hiding a building to jump out. Izuku fires two rounds then chops it up after getting close.

"TWO MINUTE MARK."

suddenly the ground shook knocking the buildings down. Izuku without thinking pushed Ochaco out of the way. becoming the new resting spot for the rubble. Ochaco realized that deku just got buried and starts digging him out but realized she had, well more pressing matters. like then massive robot behind them. she slaps it then turns back just in time two see a blade slice threw all the rubble and then an explosion rock the aria. then Izuku jumped. [ remember this. when you wanna use my quirk, squeeze your ass and yell at the top of your heart.] "TEXES ... SMAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

as he fell he realized he couldn't fly and his right arm was broken. he realized is legs were broken too. just as he realized that he was caught by his partner. her strong arms wrapped around his waist.

" um could you put your boy friend down so I can heal him." an older lady said smileing

she blushed and put him down.


	3. 3 basking in the glow of the aftermath

The light shines on The Gravity of Justice

Hey, took me a bit, I'm limited on phone time with reserve and work ect , hope to get one or more chapters on each of my existing story's and also add two more to the list,

The light shines on the gravity of justice

Poke master

The blond battosais path,

The grim reaper battosais,

The green power speedster hero, deku (new one)

The chattering hero, deku, (new one)

Deku , no matter what, your a hero,

Um could you put your boyfriend down so I can heal him? An old lady with knitting needles in her bun asked,

Uraraka blushed and obliged

-In the recovery room-

"YOU IDIOT, DONT HURT YOUR SELF SO MUCH, YOU ONLY- wait you can fly?" Recovery girl quipped, deku nodded, "i flew the whole exam, why not now, I was just in too much pain to do so on my way down, also if I use to much of my quirk I deteriorate, meaning, I exhaust myself and use too much of my body's resources, such as blood,water,energy ,food, fat ect. I can use it continuously for about an hour right now, though it's gotten better, a week ago it was an half hour limit," deku thought for a sec" by the way I need to update my quirk facts, on my resume."

Recovery girl laughed,

Not many quirk users know there quirks as well as you know yours, you must be the kid all might was ranting about,"

Izuku blushed," yeah iv got a bio on every pro hero, from the soler hero sunshine 50 years ago to my lady, ... even yours, oh and my former classmates "

Recovery girl dropped her pez depencer and stared at the green haired kid,

Izuku Blinked " ... what?"

Recovery girl shook her head, " you just said you have a bio on "every pro hero" and your former classmates for 50 years running? "

Izuku pulled about 300 notebooks out of his bag, "yeah and some of the new ones have multiple, as new stuff is discovered about them and there quirks ,all might has about five bios, because he kept showing new powers"

Recovery girl facepalmed " really? That's a bit over kill... hmmm i see," she bends down and picks up the depencer "Any way , here I assume you know why I give these then?"

He takes two" yes, there like tablet "batteries" boosting the users regeneration until they are back to health " he stats off the top of his head before eating both.

Ten minutes later he was talking to Uraraka

"How many "bad guys" did we defeat?" She asked

"20 1 points, 15 2 points 2 3 points 1 0pointer 43 each, plus hero tally "he answered quickly " pretty much a guaranteed spot"

She looked at him "why..."

He looked at her " did I help you?"

She shakes her head " no nevermind "

" I have always looked up to hero's, the brave skilled, and amazing, so I've always wanted to be one, my favorite one graduated from here rank 4. So what better place to aim for than top 3 of my class,"

She blinked "how -"

He grinned "did I know what your question was?"

She nodded,

"Simple really. I'm a smart... just kidding you are typing what you think on your computer, I'm right next to you and you said I could read your notes... in which reminds me... What is your max pick up weight?"

" about two tons..." she responded quickly "er why?"

He showed her the book he was writing in, on one page was a picture of her half drawn in and half not , on the next read

Uraraka ochiko:temp name, uravity

Age un specified, weight, inappropriate height, approx 5'1"

Quirk specs. Zero gravity, she can cancel gravity on any thing up to [izuku put in just now ] 2 tons, over reaching max weight most likely leads to head aches/vomiting as does a non feild self gravity release, similar to the moon hero space girl,(book 75 page 59-60) all or nothing release by placing her fingers together and saying release... unknown if that in mandatory

Shy-ish, smart, and bubbly In nature,

Reason for heroing: unspecified

More info later,

She got done reading, and whistled, " wow, by the way, I'm around 150 lbs, an 5'3" actually. And wanna be a hero to support my parents company that's going under."

He changed the given information, "ya know, your the first person I have used an eraser on," he states before the call for all examenees to leave came.

Well I'm going to call this break, look forward please let me know how I can improve... all flames will be used to bring guy and lee into my storys. Lol


	4. 4 shine on

The light shines on the gravity of justice

4 shine on

Training is done , going to push for up date one story a week,

Oh! I forgot dont own any anime used in this fan fiction!

Note I'm going to drop all my other story's and focus on this and my blond battosais path story and one new one, (a chivalry of a failed knight one) for the foreseeable future

Ya know, your the first person I've used an eraser on he states before the call for examenees to leave is given

The day after the test midoraia izuku was sitting by the park, when two guys walked by

Guy 1 was holding a phone, "hey beam, did you hear about the new hero fabric that for light users like you?"

Deku spun, " beam as in the flashlight hero!?! You so cool"

Beam" hehe , so you've heard of me huh kid? What all do you know of my quirk?"

Izuku pulled a paper from his pocket then dug out book #237

Zack zeph aka Beam, the flashlight hero,

Age, 47 (current) 15(initial hero start) weight, apx 210 lb quirk, solar power,

This quirk allows the user to absorb light and use it as a beam attack from the fingers palms, or feet

Became a hero to inspire others.

Hobbies, food,

" wow, you know your facts kid," Zack said impressed

"Er," deku said embarrassed

" hey, what's your quirk?"guy1 said

" light manipulation... who are you?" Deku said

" hero, dark shadow" he said,

" oh, royal"deku said off the top of his head

\-- one week later

Ms midoraia stuttered, "its here izuku! "

Deku picked up the envelope, " a holographic disk? Gee high tech school..."

Ms midoraia blinked " whats a holographic disk?"

Izuku smiled, tore the envelope open than pulled out an octogon shaped divice, that flickered on contact with the table,

"I AM HERE...AS A PROJECTIONS... HELLO MISS MIDORAIA. IM PLEASED TO TELL YOU... YOU DIDNT PASS(deku blinks his mom tears up)... ER (COUGH) EXCUSE ME, I MEANT TO SAY, YOU DIDN'T JUST PASS... YOU TORCHED THE TEST... WITH A FLAME THROWER! 43 POINTS WERE WHAT YOU OCHIKO-CHAN EARNED TOGETHER, AND WITH HERO POINTS YOU AND HER SCORES WERE 90 AND 85 RETROSPECTIVELY, PUTTING YOU IN 1ST AND 3RD WITH YOUR FREIND 2ND WITH 88, ROUNDING OUT, THE TOP 5 ARE LIDA AND TODAROKI*who was the only one to get"villen points for attacking everything on his battle feild * THERFORE WELCOME TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"

"so i was right, the black dot is a camera " deku said

" ... you waited a week for this and your hero told you and your first comment is about the camera?"

His mom said blinking,

"And he's still on" deku said not even looking,

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" ALL MIGHT SAID,

" holographs are manipulations of light" deku said floating and glowing

" y...you have a quirk?" His mom said

(Chirp chirp)

(Chirp chirp

" i-havent told you?" Izuku said as all might and him blinked

"No" she said flatly

" Oh, i have a quirk... he he, sorry , oh right, i was tired after i got home , sorry, (pushes a paper towered her) here, " he replied

Midoraia izuku, aka deku , the hero of light,

Age 14, hight 5'5 1/4" 178 lbs weight,

Quirk, light manipulation, can use body functions to minipuate light to will, as such has a large appetite, well muscled due to this abillaty. Inhansed strength and speed

Bio,

Izuku"deku" midoraia is a shy formaly "quirkless"

Due to the body not being able to handle the pressure of ability, author of the quirk , bingo book series"

Attacks, "Raito buritto" light bullets that pierce even steel robots

"Raitoburēdodoragondansu" light blade dragon dance a blade of light surrounding the hand can cut though most substances

"Supekutoru ax kikku" spectrum axe kick a kick strong it dents even titanium, used in the "Hikō raijin no uzumaku hasu no sutairusu" flying thunder god's spiraling lotus style a fast combo creating circle based, heavy attack type style,

written in sloppyly " Horoguramu aria inbijiburu" hologam aria invisible " holo-field

Note due to a slight accident during training, has a skill called future tech, can talk to personal assistant kitsune miku, a girl with long yellow hair in twin tails, and a large bushy fox tail , aqua coluerd fox ears.

Izuku bit his thumb and draws a circle of blood , "sing for me, kitsune miku!" He said "holo-field "the fox girl appears floating above the cicle of blood,

" hi, hi hi , im kitsune , nice to meet you- kyu!"

Izuku asked" how much do i have?"

"Kyuuuu... about 700,000 volumes of your books, and 30 sets , have sold , so your account has 9k in it-kyu" kitsune said,

"Hn not bad for 5 five days of publication "

\- four days later , izuku walks into the class room,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOTOR BOY?" Katsuki yelled,

Im cutting off here, please revew! Flames will be used to feed natsu!


End file.
